Back in the Stacks
Log Title: Back in the Stacks Characters: Glyph, Scales Location: Hall of Records - Iacon Date: July 5, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: Scales and Glyph try checking the historical record for inspiration. Category:2019 Category:Logs Category:Nucleosis TP As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 21:04:05 on Friday, 5 July 2019.' Scales sits in the Hall of Records, looking up at all the files and wondering where to begin. Glyph enters the HoR as she seems to enter almost any place she visits, her nose in a datapad and scanning screen after screen of data in a flurry very few beings could keep up with, a soft humming coming from the small Bot. Scales looks over. "Oh, hey! There you are! I was gonna start lookin' through the stuff here, an' I got a bit overwhelmed by it all, I guess." Glyph pauses, again her usual startleness as she is broken from her concentrtion to look around before she focuses on Scales. "Hmm? Sorry was a bit distracted, what did you say?" She starts to walk over towards her, fingers flying over her datapd and shutting down whatever was running on it. Scales waves. "You said somethin' when you showed up in medical 'bout historical occurances like what's goin' on now. An' I thought I could look some up, but.." She looks around at the hall, with its vaults and rows and rows of records. "Got any clue where to start?" Glyph shakes her head, "Most of what I've found I've found through my research on sites on other worlds as well as Cybertron." She walks over close to Scales as she looks around the Halls, "Here I mostly found just hints, nothing major. Though new set of optics might find something I miss." She taps her chin before she opens her pad again and looks through a few things, "Perhaps these might be leads..." She shows the minidragon her datapad and the handful of similar diseases that were in Cybertron's history, "These are the ones most likely to be found here." Scales hmms, looking at the records. "Okay, so... I figured out how this is organized last time I was in here, at least. We can pick a date, and start looking, I guess." She points to one with her claw. "Howabout this one? I know where that era's kept!" Glyph waves her hand, "Then lead the way. I prefer to see the actual records then use the computers.. sometimes things get lost in translation." Scales nods, weaving her way through containers. "And some of this stuff doesn't get in the computers. I guess people just didn't think it was interesting enough at th'time." Glyph sighs, "Do not get me started on incompetent translators or clerks." She then rattles off for a few long minutes about how one word in a old record being recorded wrong started a massive dig.. that wasted valuable time and money, "All because they wished to get off duty a few moments early." She follows along the minidragon easily enough, her gaze moving over all the records they pass, making occasion comments about having read this one or that at some point in the past. Scales nods, listening enough to at least look like she's interested. Once she gets to the right area, she starts climbing up some of the vaults, checking numbers and symbols. "Okay! I think it's over here." Glyph somehow has managed to add a small stack of files from various records as you two proceeded to the spot, and she looks mildly guiltly as she sets them down to one side, "Sorry.. habit. When something catches my interest I just grab it." She leans back a bit and watches the smaller Femme scales the vaults and waits. Scales opens a drawer and sorts, pulling out files until she has an armful, then spreading her wings to glide down. "Okay! These are mostly sorted by year, so I don't know if they'll be relevant or not. Stuff this old isn't always in modern language, either, an' I'm not so good at the older stuff." She looks a little embarrassed about that as she sets down the stack. "You want me to go get some more, or stay and sort this first?" Glyph ohs as she looks over the first stack, already in the process of sorting them out and is soon done. She looks up and smiles a bit, "It is what I am here for, languages. And I have seen these before so sorting them will go quickly, young one." She reaches over and pats Scales on the head, "You'll learn it eventually if you want." She looks at the stack and taps her chin as she runs through her memories, "A few more centuries before and after I think, Scales.. if I emember right, this one happened a few times. One of the few hints of a disease like whats effecting us currently that happened before more then once." Scales ooohs and picks up some of the sorted out stack to take back. "Gotcha!" She clambers up to the same row, carefully tucking this set back and then pulling the drawer out farther. "Okay, a little farther back is... here!" And she pulls another armful and brings it down. Glyph starts making notes, "Mmm... the disease seems to carry some of the same properties but many parts of it aren't the same though, even if the end effect is the same, violence and potential lost of movement. This one corrupts the spark itself, not their body." She notes a few more things out of the new set that Scales brings down, "Though this older one sounds far more worse I am glad it seems to have been dealt with, though the records so far don't show any cures or hints." She sounds both frustrated and eager. Scales hmms. "Maybe later, when it showed back up, then. I mean, even if it isn't the same thing, any hint of how to purge systems properly can be helpful." She repeats the process, though this time she's pulling from a different drawer. Glyph sits down on the ground, using a bench as a makeshift desk instead of sitting on it, fingers working through the files with a skill showing she has done this many many times before, "I hope so, but sadly many records were lost to the war as well... Spark-be-burned Decepticons so set on destroying things. Nevermind those idiot Wreckers! BOOM! Thats their solution to everything.. blow it up!" Scales peeks through a few of the files as well. "An' medical research doesn't always get in th'same archives as history. It's easier to find law records." Glyph nods before she looks to Scales, "To which I assume you've search the medical files in the Medcenter? I know Ratchet has been wearing out his Spark trying to cure this but not sure if he spent any time searching the older records?" Scales hehs. "Well, we sorted through what's in the reg'lar system, but anything that isn't current procedure gets archived until it's needed again." She looks up at the vaults all around. "I think a lot of it was lost, with what research centers got hit in the war. People don't share as much when there's a chance stuff could be used as weapons." Glyph nods in agreement, "Sad but true.." She makes note of a few more things before she restacks her current set of files, "I think that's about it for this set.. there is a few things that expand on some of the cures Ive found before but nothing that is a major breakthrough." Scales hmms. "Okay. I'll get this put away before we check on another." And she starts ferrying stacks back to their places. If only they had somebody tall to help! Glyph gets up and streches her joints, a little pop occuring as she flinches, "Ooohh.. havent sat still like that in a long time." She shakes her head as she looks around and tries to remember where the next one was then looks to Scales, "Which way now?" Scales mmmms, peering at Glyph's datapad. "Uhhh.... that one would be kinda close." She points to another one on the list, then works her way over. "Oh, hey.. this one's ground level!" Glyph chuckles, "Well then that should make things easier!" She waves the smaller Tape on.. something she can't say she does alot and starts walking in the right direction. Scales finds the right drawer and hauls it open. "OKay, the year should be around here." She finds a spot about a third of the way back. Glyph sits this time after she pulls some of the files out and sets them besides her and goes through them before she speaks out of the blue, "So how is Ratchet doing? I know he takes things personally and can get more focused then me. Is he remembering to eat properly?" Pot meet Kettle >.> Scales snorts, a bit of smoke escaping. "I think he's tryin' t'live on engex. Should know better." She peers at a file, the moves on to the next. "He doesn't recharge as often as he should. Makes 'im grouchy. But Inferno's been watching him and, well, alla us, t'make sure nobody forgets to take breaks." Glyph nods a bit as she keeps up her steady pace, quickly scanning file after file "Maybe I should try to stop by later, bring him something just incase." She pauses on one file and rereads it before she taps her chin. Scales hehs. "Prob'ly better than just eatin' the energoodies I keep. -I- c'n live on 'em, but they're not really enough for the bigger guys." She looks up, sensing Glyph's pause. "Find somethin'?" Glyph starts to reply when there is a slight rumbling sound from her.. and the small scientist is suddenly very much blushing, "Uhm.. you did not hear that." She coughs and looks at the file, "This record is differnt then the one I read from the file on the computer.. sadly the case of a few words being misrecorded." She runs a finger down the pad as she scans a few more lines, "I remember this one, this was one of the cases where it's effects were almost identical to what we're suffering from, though it had to be injected and not just by contact." Scales ooohs. "That's promising!" She pulls an energoodie out of subspace to offer it vaguely in Glyph's direction, paying more attention to the file. Glyph coughs a bit and takes the offered goodie and eats it rather quickly as she tilts the pad so Scales can see it and traces a finger along a few lines, "Only a few bits about a cure, probably a more full record in the center.. but still, shows there is hope." She goes down a few more lines then flinches a bit at a bit of info, "Oh.. that center was destroyed in a riot over the cure." Scales hmmms. "Might still have some records there, if nobody's gone back to excavate. Make a note of the location? It might be nice to have a field trip insteada bein' cooped up in here all th'time." Glyph huffs a bit as she pauses when she catches herself licking the goodie wrapper, the scientist folding the wrapper up neatly and putting it away. "Where is Tap-Out when I need him." Another huff before she nods, "Maybe.. sounds like it was a rather bad riot but you never know... was a small place out near Tyger Pax. Might be dangerous but we should be able to get a few of the more physically capable Mechs.. just have to get you to go look at them adorably." Scales hees! "Yeah, I think a know a few who might be up for it." Glyph smiles, "Good, I'll leave that to you then! Last time I sent Tap-Out off Prime yelled at me for a hour.. was not a pleasent thing." Scales nods. "Let's get this put away and get you some proper energon, okay? We can come back to check other files later." Glyph starts to do just that, filing them away with out really looking at them, her memory filing them away properly without really have to look at them, "Let's hope some of this works out.. we need Prime back." Log session ending at 23:21:54 on Friday, 5 July 2019.